Taking Flight
by ShebasDawn
Summary: When Zevran returns to Antiva to find freedom, Cael follows, determined to fight by his lover's side. But will both men find what they are searching for?


_A/N: This is a CMDA Secret Santa story for Ventisquear. _

_Merry Christmas, Venti! I am __truly happy to know you enjoyed your Christmas gift. Thank you for being such an amazing friend._

* * *

**Taking Flight**

The dark-haired elf opened his eyes slowly, his gaze falling on the glowing coals in the fireplace. Cael wore a small, happy smile. _Finally_. He had worked for weeks on the carving of a crow, capturing the moment it escaped into the freedom of the skies. He had spent hours adding intricate details: the delicate feathers on wings almost fully spread; the crouch as it leaned forward; the tilt of its head as it looked up into the sky. It had been done days ago, and the elf had almost had to sit on his hands to keep himself from giving it to Zevran before his birthday.

Unable to wait another moment, he quietly reached under his pillow where he had hidden it, then rolled over. "Happy birth..." But the other side of the bed was empty. Cael suppressed a moment of annoyance. Zevran frequently woke up early, silently slipping out of bed to let him sleep late. _But it's his_ birthday! _You'd think he would allow himself to sleep late just this once_. Cael wasn't sure if it was his actual birthday or not. Zevran didn't know, and didn't seem to care, but Cael had insisted that he pick a day, and so he had. _I suppose it doesn't really mean as much to him,_ he thought, trying to not be too disappointed.

A note on the table next to Zev's side of the bed caught his eye. Cael reached over and picked it up.

_Cael,_

_I'm sorry I could not wait for you to awaken, but I didn't want for us to argue again. By the time you read this, the ship bound for Antiva will have already left the port. I'm sorry it must be this way, but I will never be able to give you what you deserve - a peaceful life free from constant danger - until I deal with the Crows for good. _

_I will return to you as soon as I can, amore, and miss you every day we are apart._

_Yours always,_

_Zevran_

_No!_ The letter slipped from his fingers as he leaped out of bed and quickly dressed. He ran from the palace all the way to the docks. Cael could see from a few blocks off that the harbor was empty, but he ran anyway, hoping against hope. Stumbling to a stop, he bent over, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. As it started to snow, he realized he had forgotten his cloak. The elf shivered, then started trudging back to the palace, too dejected to lift his head.

oOo

He had been pleasantly surprised by Alistair's support. It had been a year since Cael had made him king, and he had stayed by Alistair's side as promised, advising him as best he could although, as a city elf, he doubted he had helped much. Eamon was the one with the knowledge. Cael had just been the security blanket. Leliana had decided to stay as well, so he certainly wasn't without competent advisors.

Alistair had arranged for a ship to set sail within a few weeks... weeks Cael had spent pacing restlessly when he hadn't been seeing to the details of his journey. There honestly hadn't been much to do - his armour was already in tip-top shape, and Alistair had seen to it that he was outfitted with everything he might need for the journey. The elf had spent as much time with Leliana as he could, learning about Antiva.

Cael put the last of his clothes into his bag, placing the carefully wrapped carving on top before closing it. _I'll give it to Zevran when I find him_, he thought. A knock on the door made him turn.

"Come in."

Alistair's head peeked around the door, a sheepish grin on his face. "All ready to go?"

"Ready," he said with a nervous smile. He was glad to finally be leaving, but he wondered how he'd fare, trying to find his way around in a foreign country. Zevran had taught him some Antivan words, but most of those were naughty. They had never seemed to be able to get around to proper lessons.

The warrior walked into the room, a package wrapped in brown paper in his hand. "Here, give this to Zev when you see him, will you?"

"What is it?" he asked as he took the package.

"It's a book, a murder mystery." Alistair chuckled. "I thought Zevran would like it."

Cael smiled and carefully tucked it into his bag. "I'm sure he will." His demeanor turned serious as he turned back to Alistair. "Leliana told me about the... problems that have come up with Orlais." The elf hesitated. "You are going to be okay, you know," he said, reading the worry in his friend's face.

Alistair sat down in a chair next to the fire, looking down at his hands.

"Al?" There was something he wasn't telling him, he knew. Cael took a seat across from his friend. "What is it?"

The king sighed heavily. "I've decided to marry Anora," he said.

"What? Doesn't she hate you? She's been locked up in the tower for a _year_."

"Yes. But, she is a politician... and she loves Ferelden. Leliana has been visiting her often. She says Anora has had a lot of time to think. She would agree to a marriage if she ruled equally by my side, and, frankly... she's much better suited to handle this sort of thing."

Alistair looked into Cael's eyes. "You know I am not. One year of being coached isn't enough. And kings rarely, if ever, marry for love." His voice grew more decisive. "It's for the good of Ferelden. It will take place as soon as Anora and Leliana work out whatever details are necessary for this sort of thing." The warrior laughed nervously. "I told them to just tell me where to be and what to wear."

His heart went out to his friend, but what could he say? Alistair was right. "Well, I bet Eamon's not happy about this," he said with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

Alistair gave him a boyish grin. "So, there is a bright side."

"Come on," the king said as he stood. "I'll walk you to the docks... Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a document out of his breast pocket, and Cael could see the official seal on it. "This identifies you as my ambassador. It won't be of any help against the Crows, of course, but I thought it might help you if you need some pull with Antivan officials."

"Thank you... for everything," he said softly. Cael slapped Alistair's back awkwardly, and was unsurprised when the man pulled him into a bear hug.

"Take care of yourself, Cael."

"Of course," the elf said with a grin before shouldering his bag. "Let's go."

oOo

The voyage seemed to take a lifetime, and Cael busied himself studying the books Leliana had given him on Antiva, trying to memorize every word. When he wasn't doing that, he tried to recall everything Zevran had ever told him about Antiva and the Crows, but his thoughts frequently wandered to his lover's smile; his frequent innuendos to everyone he met, as if it were as natural to him as breathing; his golden eyes...

Cael made no secret of his arrival. If the Crows knew, then Zevran would know. Hopefully, Zevran would find him before the Crows did.

He traveled straight to the city that Zevran had often spoken of fondly, and rented the priciest place in Antiva City that he could afford. He made it a practice to be seen at expensive cafés, but it wasn't just to attract attention. Cael went to the one network he knew no secrets could be hidden from - roof rats. The city elves who made a living as thieves were in every big town, and hiring them would be the best way to have eyes and ears covering the city. He'd made it known that he'd pay handsomely for any information that would be useful to him. Then, as hard as it was, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long; Zevran wasn't exactly being inconspicuous. He was rumoured to be slaying top-ranking Crows... and no one had been able to stop him. Ghostlike, he continually slipped through their fingers.

After a week, Cael was getting desperate. Surely Zevran knew he was here by now. Why hadn't he contacted him? Doubts crept in. What if Zev didn't want to be with him after all? What if he was happy, and wanted to be a Crow again? Maybe he had lied in his letter, or had changed his mind once he was back in Antiva.

oOo

He woke up to a hand being clamped over his mouth, and hands grabbing his arms and legs. Cael struggled against his captors, but there were too many of them. The hand was removed just long enough for him to take a deep breath. Then, a cloth was shoved into his mouth. He was flipped over onto his stomach and neatly bound and gagged in moments. The elf struggled against his bonds, but he quickly learned that this only caused them to tighten. His heart pounded as he tried to get control of his breathing so that he could listen for some slight movement. The rogue desperately wished for the ability to bargain with his captors, but the best he could manage were muffled grunts. Cael thought he could faintly hear someone unsheathing a dagger but, before his frightened mind could be sure, pain bloomed at the back of his head, and he knew no more.

A few hours later, as the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, an elf crept in silently. Golden eyes surveyed the scene before coming to rest on a single, black feather lying on a pillow. He picked it up thoughtfully. If anyone had been there to observe, they would have seen fear, sorrow, and anger play across the blond's face before determination finally settled in. His hand curled into a fist, crushing the feather.

oOo

Zevran had been looking for 'apprentices', Crows who were smart, talented, and hungry for freedom. So far, he had found two, Alessio and Carlo. They were young - not yet full Crows - but he trusted them to follow orders and be able to think on their feet. And they, in turn, trusted him. He didn't treat them the way a typical Crow Master would; they weren't expendable to Zevran.

He hadn't had as long as he would have liked to prepare, but he had to catch the culprits by surprise. As much as Zevran wanted to just storm the compound, he knew he'd only have one chance to get his lover out without getting caught as well. The discipline his Crow training had instilled in him had kept him focused on each step of the operation, and he was satisfied that he had done all he could in the time he had allowed himself.

Zevran stood back to admire his handiwork. "_Not bad, if I do say so myself,_" the elf said in Antivan. "_Still, it would be best to stay in shadows as much as you can._"

"_Sí, master,_" Alessio replied.

Zevran frowned at that as they gathered up their gear. He'd have to think of a new title; one that didn't have such odious connotations. "_It's almost dark. Let's go._"

The kidnappers hadn't been hard to find; they _wanted_ Zevran to find them, after all. He stood in the shadows on the low rise of a hill and scanned the compound one final time, then nodded to himself. The assassin used hand signals he had devised to instruct his team to move out before silently making his way closer.

oOo

Cael woke up to being hauled to his feet by the Crow with the jagged scar along one cheek. They had never given him a single scrap of information - never even used each other's names in front of him - so he had no idea what the man's name was, only that he was one of three Crows who had taken turns standing guard over him. He had given up trying to speak with them after a while. The silence from them had been unnerving, but it was better than being in the hands of the interrogators.

The Warden wondered how long he had been here. Cael had been interrogated by his captors; he wasn't sure for how long, but they had soon satisfied themselves that he didn't have any information on Zevran. Then he had been thrown into a small room containing a dirty mattress and left there. Someone came by every once in a while with food but, otherwise, he had sat in the gloom, thinking of ways to escape and trying to estimate the passage of time.

His heart started pounding when he realized scar face was taking him back to the interrogation room. "I told you, I don't know where Zevran is," he said weakly. The elf was dismayed to find his voice held none of the commanding tone it once had. He was roughly shoved into a chair and tied up.

Cael scanned the room. _Well, the interrogators aren't here, at least not yet._ The 'boss' was there, though, looking very pleased for some reason. He started trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming, taking deep slow breaths, concentrating all of his thoughts on Zevran. His head turned as two minions walked in; Cael strained to hear as they spoke in low tones with the boss, who was suddenly grinning widely. 'He is here' was all he managed to catch, though.

_He is here? _Who _is here?_ The elf's mind raced as he searched for an explanation. _Zevran!_ His heart sank at the thought. It hadn't been hard to figure out he was just bait, but Cael had started to hope Zevran _wouldn't_ come to save him. The thought of his lover in the hands of these animals made him sick to his stomach.

Before he could think further, three things happened in quick succession. The door to the room was closed and bolted, one of the lamps was doused, and the Crow nearest to him suddenly arched his back and neck, throwing his arms wide as what looked like a large, red smile appeared on his neck. A moment later, blood gushed and the man fell to the ground.

While Cael was still gaping, a voice whispered in his ear. "Do not move, _amore_." His bonds were loosened though, and the hilt of a dagger was pressed into his hand, a small one, judging by the weight of it.

oOo

The tightness in Zevran's chest loosened a little. Cael was obviously in no shape to fight, but he was armed, and there were no Crows close to him. The ex-Crow had taken a calculated risk. He didn't want anyone to realize Cael was free, so he had only loosened the bonds, not removed them. His lover could still escape, if necessary, but springing up out of the chair and reacting quickly was out of the question. Still, Cael didn't seem to be in any shape to do that anyway. Better he not call attention to himself right now.

He surveyed the room. Both of his men had back-stabbed a Crow, but the Crow master was nowhere to be seen. That didn't last, however.

"Zevran. Show yourself, or your lover dies."

Zevran's breath caught. The master had a blade pressed against Cael's neck, and his hand woven into Cael's thick black hair. Zevran could see the poison on the blade glittering in the dim light. The slightest cut, and Cael would die horribly. Zevran remained still.

Instead, Alessio moved forward but stopped before he came too close to the lamps that were still burning.

"Your men, too."

Carlo stepped forward to stand beside Alessio.

"Is that all of them?"

"_Sí_, I only brought along Carlo to train him," Alessio replied cockily, imitating the lilt of Zevran's cadence.

"You know what I want, Zevran. You've been causing quite a bit of trouble for us. That has to end. I propose a trade, your life for his."

"No," Cael whispered hoarsely.

"What makes you think I care enough about him to do such a thing? After all, I left him to come back home," Alessio said.

Zevran silently cheered. The man's voice betrayed no emotion, although Zevran knew no one would be fooled by that. He was merely stalling to give Zevran as much time as possible. _Maker... If you are real...I promise will never swear by any of your body parts again, if you just get us out of here alive._ He silently moved as close as he dared, his daggers drawn.

oOo

_Oh, thank the Maker that's not him,_ Cael thought as he went back to the agonizingly slow process of working an arm free while not alerting the master. The impostor was good - very good - but he knew the sound of his lover's voice, and that wasn't him.

The master squinted in the dim light. "Put down your weapons slowly... _all_ of them," he said, the threat evident in his voice.

Alessio and Carlo disarmed, pulling out their boot daggers and the stilettos at the smalls of their backs as well, and laying them aside with their primary weapons.

"There is no need to keep a knife to his neck, yes? You said you'd let him go," Alessio said smoothly, keeping his hands where the man could see them.

"Come closer Zevran," the Crow said. The knife moved away just far enough for a small gesture to be given, underscoring the command.

Cael could feel the hand in his hair relax... but just barely. His heart was pounding wildly. Once the man realized that wasn't Zevran, he'd force the _real_ Zevran to show himself, and Cael would lose all chance of keeping his lover free.

As Alessio started to step closer, Cael plunged his dagger deeply into the master's thigh, then pushed the chair backwards as hard as he could. It was a desperate move but, if it worked, Zevran would have the chance he needed to attack. And, if he had miscalculated... well, at least his lover would be safe.

The hand slipped from his hair as he flew backward. Cael cried out in pain as he landed on the arm still bound behind the chair. He quickly rolled to his side so he could slip free from his bindings as Zevran plunged both daggers into the master's back.

oOo

Cael didn't have his armour or weapons anymore... and there was no time to steal any. Zevran gave him a health potion and another dagger and, with those two in hand, the four men made their way out of the room in shadows. They split up, Alessio and Carlo drawing the attention of the other Crows to give Zevran and Cael a chance to slip away.

It was a slow journey back in Cael's weakened state, and he looked exhausted and pale by the time they had made it to the safety of Zevran's apartment. The Antivan was relieved to see that Alessio and Carlo had already arrived safe and sound.

Over Cael's protests, Zevran gave him another health potion before he got a bath and some food. "Did you get enough to eat?" Zevran asked as the other elf finished off the plate of food he had set in front of him.

"Yes," Cael said with a small smile.

His lover's voice was still weak, and his skin was too pale. "Come to bed now, _amore._ We can talk more tomorrow."

"Always trying to get me into bed," Cael teased, but he got up willingly and moved over to the bed, letting the robe he had donned after his bath slip from his shoulders. He pulled back the covers and settled in with a contented sigh.

Zevran stood by the side of the bed and caressed Cael's cheek, watching as his lover struggled to keep his eyes open. "Sleep, _amore_," he said softly.

"Only if you come lie down with me," Cael said, but it was obvious he wasn't going to be awake much longer.

Zevran slipped off his clothes and got under the covers, smiling a little when he realized the other man was already asleep. He put his arms around Cael gently and listened to the sound of his lover's slow, deep breathing, more thankful than he could ever remember being.

oOo

Cael opened his eyes to sun streaming in through a window. For a moment he was disoriented, then the memories came flooding back. He was seized with a sudden fear; he would roll over, and Zevran would be gone again. But, his lover was still there when he turned around, his golden eyes watching him intently. He smiled and snuggled closely to Zevran.

"How are you feeling, _amore_?"

"Much better, now that I am with you again."

Cael bit his lip as the silence stayed unbroken, the fear that Zevran didn't want him here suddenly back. But, what could he say? He didn't want to leave. He was meant to be by Zevran's side. It was the only place that felt like home.

"I had all of your things brought over here," Zevran said quietly.

Suddenly, Cael remembered his birthday present to Zev. Would it still be in his bag? What if it was broken or lost? He sat up quickly.

"Where is my bag? I have some... things in there that I want to make sure are safe."

"Hmm, could you be referring to two wrapped packages?" Zevran's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Do not worry, no one opened them," he added quickly when Cael's face fell. "What are they?"

"They're birthday presents, of course." Cael smiled. "Where is it?"

Zevran pointed to a chest, and Cael got up and fished out his bag. He retrieved the two packages and hurried back into bed; the room was cold if you weren't under the covers.

Suddenly nervous, he handed Alistair's present over first. "This one's from Al."

Zevran sat up, leaning back on a pillow. He opened up the package. "A book?"

"He says it's a murder mystery," Cael said with a chuckle.

Zevran laughed. "How appropriate. I will have to thank him the next time I am in Denerim." He put the book aside. "And, who is this one from?"

"It... it's from me," Cael said softly. "It's just something I made... I... I hope you like it." He shut up before he could stutter any more, and handed Zevran the present. The elf kept his eyes on the package, too nervous to look at his lover's face.

Zevran opened it carefully. "It is beautiful, _amore_." He put his hand under Cael's chin and lifted his head. Golden eyes looked deeply into dark brown ones. "I love it. _Grazie_." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Cael's, kissing him tenderly. "It stands for freedom, yes?" he asked, as they broke the kiss.

Cael smiled. "Yes... but not just your freedom from the Crows... it stands for real freedom." He bit his lip, then pressed on. "The freedom to love... and to be loved."

The depth of emotion in Zevran's eyes spoke all that he could not express in words. Zevran leaned down again; he caressed Cael's cheek with the back of his hand. "_Sí, amore. _With you, I can truly have both," he whispered, before capturing his lover's lips with his once more.

* * *

_Thanks to Suilven and MidnightMoonCat for your input and beta reading!_


End file.
